


Centaur of Attention

by Quantum Scourge (Tycho_9000)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tycho_9000/pseuds/Quantum%20Scourge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor Umbridge falls in love with the centaurs, but Hagrid is jealous. Is she just horsing around, or does she really care about her new friends?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Centaur of Attention

**Authors Note:**

This story starts after Dolores Umbridge is taken into the Forbidden Forest by centaurs in Harry’s fifth year at Hogwarts. The centaurs, not normally chatty with outsiders, strike up a conversation with the hapless professor, who quickly agrees with them about their land issues in the forest. Several of the magical creatures become infatuated with Umbridge, looking past her previous job with the ministry, while she starts to appreciate them for the people that they are. Meanwhile Hagrid has tracked her down, but does Dolores want to be saved? Will Hagrid be able to rein her in, or will she choose to stay with the centaurs forever? In this take on the classic books, Umbridge has to remind herself that she must not tell lies, especially to those she cares about.

**Chapter 1:**  


And then they did it.  


_\- Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on fanfiction.net on January 21, 2014


End file.
